Of My Immortality: A My Immortal FanFiction
by Bunninon
Summary: After reading the infamous My Immortal fanfiction, I had the idea to re-write it as an actual story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is basically a fan-fiction of the infamous fan-fiction My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie. I was oddly intrigued by the terrible story and wondered what it'd be like if it was better written. This is my attempt at it. I've added a few of my own elements, but I don't claim any ownership over her characters or story itself. I've also tweaked a few things here and there to bring some sense into the story. I'm taking this project kind of by ear, Chapter by Chapter. I hope to make a tangible story out of her basic outline. I may come back to edit a few things here and there so that everything makes sense.

**Changes and Tweaks: **I've added some back-story to the characters. I originally wasn't sure if I should have 'Draco' be the actual Draco, but thanks to **ShineStrong's **suggestion in the reviews, I've decided to keep him as the real Draco Malfoy.

I've also edited their ages to take place in The Order of The Phoenix since we're going with the real Draco. It'd be extremely odd to have this story taking place during The Deathly Hallows, wouldn't it? I didn't think Half-Blood Prince would fit, either.

Feedback is strongly encouraged!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_My name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I know, it's a bit cheesy, right? Like something out of a terrible Gothic romance novel. I suppose I should give my parents credit for having a sense of humor. I'm named after my hair, which is long and black. I've gotten purple streaks and red tips just to spite them. Thankfully, I can do that now since I started at Hogwarts, where their rules do not apply._

_I'm in my fifth year and a proud Slytherin. I get made fun of a lot for shopping at mall-goth stores and listening to pseudo-punk bands, but I don't let that get me down. I think they're just jealous or scared of me because I happen to be a vampire. But sometimes, I'm not so sure. I wouldn't let others know that, of course. I have to make sure that everyone knows I am original and that I don't care about what they think. You're the only one I can tell about that kind of stuff, Diary._

_~.~.~_

Snow began to fall as I wrote away in my new diary, ignoring our studies. A gentle layer of white fell across the grass and the sky faded to a muted gray. Winter had certainly arrived and I couldn't be happier. Class had been dismissed while I pondered the weather. The clamor to leave snapped me back and I hastily gathered my things to join them.

"Hey, Ebony!" a familiar voice called as I made my way back to the dormitories. I turned around to the mass of students scurrying about, trying to avoid the snow. Then, I saw him: Draco Malfoy. His platinum hair and pale skin would have made him near-invisible in the gray of winter, if it wasn't for his red contacts.

"Hey. What's up?" I replied. I couldn't help but let a smile cross my lips; he and I had been close since I arrived at our school. We were both very different then; naïve eleven-year-olds venturing into an entirely new world. He was the first to approach me, and the first I had told about my vampirism. We had grown up together, traveling to the mall on weekends to check out what trends we would follow and what we'd scorn in our teenage angst. He was my confidant, my best friend.

"Nothing, um..." He said, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. His body language threw me off; he was acting shy around me. Me, of all people? It wasn't like him in the least. I wanted to ask him if something was wrong, it seemed as though he had something he needed to say. He fidgeted, looking down at the ground, "Ebony, I-"

"Hey, girl!" Several of my friends approached us, one wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "We've got to work on our project, so what are you doing hanging around in the cold for?" She chided playfully. I smiled and gained the air of confidence they knew me for.

"I love this weather, of course!" I placed my hand on my hips, chuckling. "Let's get inside, then. I know you can't finish it without me!" I walked away, letting Draco stand there with unfinished words left in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **In the original, Chapter Two is very short, but I saw a lot of potential. I think the diary is a good idea. I hope I did well on not over-describing things, especially a wardrobe. I tend to be a very visual person, but My Immortal is filled to the brim with descriptions of outfits that didn't really matter. I've tried to carve out actual personalities for the characters, seeing as they were all Mary Sues and Gary Stus originally.

**Changes & Tweaks: **I added a bit of tension to the story, with the personalities and conflict between Ebony and Willow. In the diary passage, I explained a coffin and the ability to go out into sunlight.

I edited this chapter a bit to make Draco seem like himself and will work towards keeping his personality (along with the other characters) legitimate while staying true to the original story. Sounds like a lot of hard work!

I changed Good Charlotte to Charming Charlene. I hated the constant mentions of real-life bands, and also, to my knowledge it's against the rules here. I thought Charming Charlene was a good parody name, and also a nod to Charms, which would make much more sense in the Harry Potter universe.

I also changed Hot Topic to The Issue, which is a nod to the original My Immortal.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning arrived with the gloom from the previous day progressing steadily. I rose from my coffin before the other girls in my chamber awoke and stretched in the dim light emanating from our windows. I checked the clock on my nightstand; I had a half hour before the day officially started. I figured I'd write a bit before everyone else woke up.

I grabbed my diary from the pile of books next to my coffin and a bottle of blood from my trunk, then proceeded into the common area. I cuddled up in a giant deep green armchair, cozy in my oversized t-shirt sporting my favorite band's logo. I took a sip of the beverage as I opened up the book and began to write.

_~.~.~_

_I always have to wear my interests on my sleeve. You know, like wearing your heart on your sleeve? Otherwise, how else could anyone know what kind of person I am? In order to find my flock of like-minded individuals, I need to embellish myself with the symbols of my favorite bands. Is that weird? I guess I can be pretty weird._

_Like my coffin. When I first arrived, a lot of the kids gave me odd looks and made fun of me for it. But, it was tradition in my family. Though many vampires nowadays don't use coffins, my family is set in the old ways. Sometimes I hate it._

_I could have used a regular bed once I got here, but it reminded me of home. It made me feel better. In such a new place, with no one you know, isn't that normal? Whatever._

_The weather is so nice right now. I love winter! The cloudy skies mean the sun won't harm me as much as in direct sunlight without drinking potions. Sure, I get sun-burnt, but it's totally worth it. No one needs to know that, though. I hate the sun, that's what they need to think._

_Uh-oh. I think people are getting up now. Write later, yeah?_

___~.~.~_

I ran back to my bed chamber and stashed my diary away before anyone noticed, throwing the empty bottle in a waste bin. I grabbed a change of clothes from the trunk at the foot of my coffin and walked to the bathroom to change.

Standing in front of a mirror, applying brooding makeup, was Willow. She was already dressed in the standard band tee, miniskirt, and trademark fishnets. Her hair was similar to mine, except she had decided on pink streaks. I remember going with her for the first time to get our hair done. We were both tired of our boring mundane looks, with her mousy brown hair and my obvious black.

I looked her up and down and sighed quietly. She was a bombshell, to say the least. I stared into the mirror and the contrast between us made me choke up. Staring back at me was a too-skinny, disheveled creature in contrast to the curvaceous and ideal beauty that was Willow. I ground my teeth and began to change. I would show her. I could look better, everyone would like me more.

"Moorning~" Willow singsonged. I looked up and met her forest-green eyes in the mirror. I pulled up my fishnets and grabbed my leather dress from the sink.

"Hey." I said, pulling the leather over my shoulders.

"You've been pretty quiet."

"Oh, really?" I said with disinterest. "Could you help me zip this up?"

"Yeah, sure." She continued, "So... Does it have anything to do with _Draco_?" she said as she zipped me up. I could hear the layers of playfulness and malice in her voice, mixing into a sting that made my face hot.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Will?" I yelled, turning around to face her eye-to-eye, though she was a few inches taller. She smiled sheepishly.

"_Whaaat?_" she taunted, "You don't like him or anything, do you? I mean I knew you were _c__lose, _but-"

"Just shut up, Will! It's not like that. Shit." I turned towards the mirror again, applying my own dark makeup and putting my hair up in a messy-bun, letting strands fall around my face.

"Whatever, Ebony."

The bathroom filled with our fellow females, changing and preparing for the day. Willow waited for me outside in the common area. I stood up straight and swayed my hips as I walked towards her. She smiled at me, and I gave a faux-grin back. We linked arms as usual and continued on out of the Slytherin dungeon, towards the Great Hall.

I thought about her motives as we walked. We were great friends, I figured, but I wouldn't let her out-shine me. I was the alpha; I fought through the past several years to gain my status. I wasn't going to let her, a fourth year, get the better of me. My thoughts were interrupted by Draco. He leaned against the wall outside the Great Hall coolly. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes scanned the crowd. They reached mine.

"Hey." he said, pushing off the wall. I left Willow, who shot me a coy look before disappearing behind the large wooden doors. I rolled my eyes and faced Draco.

"Hey" I said cheerily, "Sorry for leaving you stranded yesterday. You're not mad, right?"

"Yeah, uh. No." He replied. "Not really. Um. Well, anyway." He inhaled and smoothed back his hair. "Charming Charlene is playing this weekend in Hogsmeade."

My eyes widened. Charming Charlene was one of my favorite bands; I had followed them for several years.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, I could barely hold in my excitement. "I love Charming Charlene! In Hogsmeade? That's crazy!" It took all of my efforts not to jump around in absolute joy. Draco grinned, he knew I loved CC. We had discovered them together at The Issue on one of our trips to the mall. I had fallen in love at first listen.

"Yeah. It's awesome." he put his hands in his pockets and slouched, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Well, duh! How could we _not _go together? You're my best friend." I said. Wouldn't that have been obvious to him? Things suddenly felt odd between us, more so than the day before. Something was up.

"I meant..." he looked away. "I meant as my date." He spat out the words that were stagnating in his mouth.

My eyes widened. This? _This _is why everything felt so awkward? My face flushed red, my cheeks felt hot as I tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear. My mind raced, I looked down.

"I, uh..." I choked on my words, "I guess, yeah." I shook off the tension and regained composure, "Yeah." I said with enthusiasm that I wasn't actually sure of, "I'd love to go on a date with you, Draco."


End file.
